Not Another Shakarian Love Story
by HDSweet Saren
Summary: I scoured the site for a Valentine's Day Shakarian Fanfic that was rated M and was woefully disappointed! Happy Valentine's Day, if anyone cares!


**A/N** : Since no one had the BALLS to write an M Rated, Valentine's Day, Shakarian Fanfic, I guess I have to do it. ENJOY!

* * *

With a briefcase in one hand, a bag of cheap take-out in the other, Shepard folded her body in an almost L-shape, a keycard in her mouth. Garrus had picked the worst day of the year to ignore her: Freaking Valentine's Day. He'd only answered her twice out of the thirty times she had tried to call him today. And now that she was standing outside their apartment, knocking the door with her foot; Garrus not answering the door was the FINAL straw!

It seemed that ever since they moved in together, their relationship had been going downhill. They were fighting constantly, over the littlest things: Garrus leaving the toilet seat up, Garrus leaving dirty dishes in the sink, Shepard staying out too late, Garrus forgetting to reset the timer on the coffee maker, Shepard leaving hair in the sink, Garrus not taking out the trash, Shepard's terrible cooking…. The list went on.

After pulling her keycard out, the door chiming with approval, the light on the key reader glowing bright green. The door then split into two pieces whooshing open only for her pales eyes, which had been burning with anger, to be met by the soft, yellow glow of candlelight that illuminated the darkness. She took a large step into their apartment, the keycard still in her mouth. Her eyes slowly panned the scenery, softening as the seconds passed by. Shepard felt her heart skip a beat, seeing the stream of purple, pink, white, and black rose pedals that gently seasoned the carpet. She padded cautiously into the living room, a bit reluctant to step on the pedals as she did so.

Her reluctance soon gave way as her eyes caught sight of the large, vivacious bouquet on the coffee table. Captivated by its grandeur, she went to take another step when she felt a presence come up behind her. One strong arm wrapped around her mid-section, as smooth mandible pressed against her cheek. She gasped, heartrate drumming against her chest. Two smooth, yet sharp mouth-plates met the vulnerable curvature of her neck, planting a tender, yet hungry kiss.

Whatever scorching anger had been welled up inside her was all but extinguished by now. Shepard felt her body melt into her lover's embrace, a soft moan fleeing her mouth. Abandoning her neck, the turian moved his mouth to the bottom of her ear, speaking in a low, dual-toned, raspy voice, Garrus began. "I'm Garrus Vakarian and this is now my favorite spot on the Citadel." The arm that was wrapped around her narrow waist was no longer holding her as securely as it had been before, allowing his hand to snake under her shirt to explore the taut muscles that made up her abs. But his slightly rough fingers were flirting with her panty line more than his palms were with her lower abs.

Shepard couldn't think, not when he had her like this. Garrus soon relieved her of the briefcase with one hand, placing it down on the floor. That same hand came up, disarming her of the take-out. He dropped that on the floor as well. Shepard felt her back rolling into his body like the ocean meeting the shore. The continuous motion was automatic and borderline desperate. His voice had always driven her wild.

Still toying with her panties, Garrus's fingers slipped further down, until he reached her moist, warm, goodness. "Annnnd, this is my other favorite spot on the Citadel."

Shepard's head fell back, still with that dumb keycard in her mouth. She let out another moan, eyes sealed shut. Garrus's warm tongue slithered up her neck, soaking a small stretch of soft skin. Shepard felt her legs spreading open, wider than before, both of her arms slipping up and over her body to wrap around the back of Garrus's neck.

His breath was hot on her skin, Garrus panting steadily into her ear. She turned to face his mouth as best she could with the angle she was given. His hand moved faster, stroking her more desperately than before, now meeting her drunken look with his more controlled one. He soon neared his face to hears, mouth-plates open slightly to relieve his girl of the keycard. Garrus spat it out before his busy hand picked up the pace.

"Aaaaaah," Shepard screamed, unable to take any more. Her body twisted around, spine popping in various places as she strained herself to get to his mouth-plates.

Garrus somehow was able to keep his tempo up, making soft circles in her warm, wet sex. Her lips inched closer to his but he pulled away, teasingly. This frustrated her, but at the same time, Garrus taking control excited her. She felt her eyelids going heavy, back arching, but she wasn't there yet.

He continued to stroke her, his other hand reaching down in her dress shirt to fondle her breasts. Shepard felt her arms tighten around Garrus's neck, her mouth wide open, ears capturing the moistening sounds between her legs.

"I love you." Garrus finally said, his voice still wrapped in a hypnotic whisper. "More than anything."

"Hmmm," was all she said at first, eyelids still tightly closed, her butt knocking against a very prominent erection. "Garrus…!" She then added.

He stroked her for several minutes, switching directions every so often. Only their heavy breathing and Shepard's soft moans colored the atmosphere.

"You are my sun, my moon…." He added. "The air I breathe… water I drink…."

"I… I…." Her legs began to tremble, his finger rubbing against her clit. She let out an audible hiss, arms tightening even more around his neck. His hot breath continued to coat her neck before he drug his tongue across her skin.

"You are my everything, Jane."

"Uhhhhh…!" She felt that familiar warmth taking over her body, her vision whiting out. A few more seconds of stroking and now Jan was saying, "I'm… I'm… Garrus… I think I'm going to… Aaaaaah," body shaking, skin moist with sweat, hair partly disheveled. Her chest rose and fell quickly, body feeling like mush.

Garrus retracted his hand from her pants, nearing the fingers to his mouth. His tongue swiped at the moist evidence of her ministrations. "Mmmmm," he hummed appreciatively. "You taste just a good as the day we first made love."

Shepard was still riding the last waves of her orgasm, body slowly sinking to the ground. Feeling this, Garrus wrapped his arm around her waist catching her. She held on to him as best she could. They stayed like that for several minutes.

Once the strength returned to Shepard's legs, used Garrus as leverage as she pulled herself up, turning her body to face him.

Their eyes meeting, Shepard studied his plated face, her eyes slightly wide with shock, desperation, love, and hunger.

Garrus went to speak but she cut him off, silencing him with her lips. She kissed him passionately, tasting herself on his tongue, her hands pulling his head closer to hers. She drew a groan from the turian, his arms swimming the length of her arms. Once his hands made it to her wrists, Garrus pulled her hands away from his face, placing them at her sides. He then broke away from her mouth to speak.

"Not yet," he said, breathlessly. He knew if he hadn't of stopped her right then, he would've lost all self-control. And he didn't want to make this just about sex. Garrus want to make this a night that she would NEVER forget.

"This way," gesturing with his head.

There was confusion in her eyes and some disappointment, but she trusted him implicitly. Jane soon complied, following behind him, her small hand in his much bigger one. To any other man, he would've been hard-pressed to believe that she had killed so many, as delicate as she was at the moment.

Garrus led her down the trail of rose pedals, into the weight room which he had transformed into something else. All the exercise equipment had been lined up against the furthest walls in the room. There was small, round table in the center, accompanied by two chairs. Food decorated the table, both levo and dextro, and there were rose pedals on the table and floor to accent the obvious: how much he loved her.

Jane drew her hands up, Garrus releasing his grip simultaneously. She gasped, eyes submerging in tears. "Garrus…!"

Garrus wasn't through yet. He raised his arm, omni tool glowing. He then tapped on the keyboard: Jazz playing through the speakers of room's sound system.

He then relieved himself of his omni tool, tossing it somewhere out of the way. Taking her hand in his, he led her to the table, pulling out her chair. She sat while still having a warm, yet teary smile on her face. Once she was seated, he took his own seat across from her, dressed in a suave, black and gray tunic with gray pants.

Staring at the display on the table, the smell of warm food, flooding her nostrils, forcing her stomach to rumble, Jan then moved her eyes back to Garrus's saying, "You did all this for me?"

Garrus's mandibles stretched slightly apart from his bottom jaw, his throat letting out a raspy chuckle. "Of course. But…," he suddenly added, "I did," clearing his throat out of nervousness, "have some help from Vega."

Jane just smiled before reaching to touch his hand that was relaxing on the table. "Thank you," she mouthed, the music drowning out her soft words as it amplified.

Garrus took her hand, nearing it to his mouth; he gave her hand a light kiss and then placed it back down. He knew she was hungry. He was hungry himself, having not eaten all day. As if reading her thoughts, her eyes went down to the elongated platter of finger food resting before her. On Jane's side, was levo-amino goodness, and Garrus's side had dextro-amino. Jane wasn't sure if he'd cooked all of this food himself, ordered it, had Vega's help in preparing it, or a mixture of the two ladders. If she didn't forget, she'd ask him about it later.

She reached into the platter taking up a chicken wing that was socked in what looked like pineapples and some kind of pepper sauce. Garrus knew how much she loved sweet and spicy things. After grabbing a couple of those, she then took some deviled eggs, celery sticks. Now the strange part about being dextro or levo was that most fruits and vegetables in their natural state were safe for both species to consume. So there were plenty of sliced fruits toward the end of the tray.

After filling her plate, Jane began to fill her mouth, taking a bite of the chicken, the meat practically melted in her mouth, drawing a loud moan from her, so loud that it swam above the music. Garrus let out an appreciative chuckle, glancing at her, his hands busy digging into his own meal. Jane just smiled, mildly shocked by her own enthusiasm, but too hungry to really be moved by it.

They ate with only the music and their soft moans of approval to fill the silence. About twenty or thirty minutes later, the tray almost empty, the two just rested in their chairs for a moment. Jane finished wiping her face when Garrus suddenly stood up, taking her plate as well as his.

"Thank you," she mouthed again, a satisfied glimmer in her pale eyes like that of a Husky.

Garrus returned from the kitchen a minute later with Jane still seated. He then extended his hand to her. _Care to dance_?

Her eyes dimmed a bit, not meeting his. A little hesitant at first, and with good reason: Jane couldn't dance to save her life. Garrus obviously didn't care about that, refusing to back down. Her hand moved into his, Garrus pulling her up and out of her chair.

He soon walked her to the open spot of the room, raising her five, nimble fingers that were entwined with his three larger ones. His other hand went around her waist. She mimicked his stance, his movements. Garrus took off first, stepping in a series of four paces, his top half gliding ever so delicately with hers. It took Jane a few tries before she was able to recognize and hold on to the pattern. Shortly thereafter, she had the moves down pat. Once Garrus felt that she was comfortable enough, he added a little twirl to the scenario, Jane taking to it like white on rice.

They danced to the soft tempo of piano music with Jane's head resting on Garrus's clavicle. Maybe thirty minutes had passed, maybe an hour, they weren't keep track. But sometime later, the music finally died down and Jane slowly removed her head from his chest. Her eyes had softened, complexion more relaxed than tired. She stared into his dark blue eyes that resembled the galaxy, if all the stars had come into one.

Her mouth soon moved to his, catching his plated lips, her tongue brushing against his. Garrus felt his hands drop to her waist, massaging her hips, Jane's arms looping around his neck. Their kisses were not as desperate as they were focus, driven by love, passionate and aware of each other's desires. Garrus soon felt his hands slipping up her shirt, but now it was Jane who found herself grabbing ahold of his hands.

She pulled her face away from his, breathing heavily. "I need to take a shower," Jane said softly. She did just come from work after all.

Leaning his mouth toward her ear again, Garrus replied, "I have something even better."

He took her hand, leading her out of the weight room. They moved past the living room, down the long hallway that was lit by candlelight, until they reached the master bedroom. It room was illuminated by candlelight as well. The walkway was bathed in rose pedals, leading to the rounded mattress. Red, silk sheets enveloped the mattress with more rose pedals sprinkled on top of that.

Garrus continued to lead her all the way to the bathroom, where a plethora of lit candles sat, opposite the Jacuzzi type bathtub sat, a little more than halfway full, rose pedals resting on top of the water. He immediately slipped off his tunic, tossing it to the far side of the bathroom, turning to see Jane, with tears running down her cheeks.

He'd been around humans long enough to know that they didn't just cry when they were sad. Nearing her, he pressed his plated lips against her soft, fleshy ones, drawing a moan from her. His hands went to her chest, starting at the top, his fingers fiddling with those small, pesky buttons. Sensing that he was having a hard time, small buttons had always been a challenge for Garrus's much larger fingers.

She chuckled into his mouth, her hands offering him some assistance. Once the buttons were undone, Garrus pushed the shirt over her shoulders, her arms lowering in one fell swoop—the floor catching the shirt. Jane then removed her bra, knowing that Garrus would've just ripped it off of her. His patience was wearing thin. Once her bra was off, her top half completely bare, Garrus stared at her breasts, heartrate intensifying.

Jane's hand moved to his trousers, catching him by surprise. She undid the clasps, her eyes never leaving his gaze. Garrus felt his breath hitch as Jane yanked open his pants. His erection had never fully retracted.

Finally glancing downward, a soft smile replaced her once, predatory gaze. "Someone's happy to see me," she jived.

Garrus grabbed her mid-section, throwing his mouth upon hers. They kissed more desperately than before, Garrus starting to lose control, ironically enough—he started this with everything under his control. Now with her half naked before him, he was losing all control. But some way, somehow, Garrus broke free from the kiss, dropping to his knees. He then relieved Jane of her dress pants which was much easier than unbuttoning her blouse. With her pants undone, he slipped them down along with her panties in one fluid motion.

And now with his face inches away from her sex, Garrus pressed his plated-lips against her panty line, his warm tongue going up, over her bellybutton, and up in between her breast, past her neck, stopping at the side of her cheek. Breathing heavily, Jane ran her fingers over Garrus's bare clavicle, tracing small patterns.

Garrus motioned downward, undoing the clasps of his boots so that he could get his pants all the way off. Once they were, he neared Jane again.

"I love you, Jane." He whispered.

"Show me," she said daringly.

Garrus picked her up, their mouths meeting again. They ravaged each other's mouth, competing for dominance while Garrus carried her to the tub. He stepped in cautiously, the timer on the tub keeping the water a little about seventy degrees. Once they were both in, Garrus laid her down in the water, with him on top, his erection stabbing her belly. Jane wrapped her arm around Garrus's neck, pulling him closer.

"Oh Jane… I want you so bad!" Garrus managed to get out, his tongue soon exploring her chest.

She suddenly pushed herself upward, Garrus slowly ebbing back until she was the one on top. With one leg each astride of Garrus's small waist, Jane stared down at him, this look of peer hungry lust. Her hand went to his manhood, gripping it almost harshly.

Garrus groaned, his top half attempting to rise up, eyes wide with shock. Jane pressed his clavicle with her palm, forcing him back down in the water.

"I'm Commander Shepard, and this is my favorite," she squeezed his shaft a bit harder than before, Garrus squirming in her grip, "spot on the Citadel."

Garrus's hands found their way onto her wet, hips, stroking them softly as if begging her to release him. She'd do no such thing, dragging her hand up and down, her eyes locking onto his.

"Jane…!" Garrus's back arched, his talons starting to cut into her skin. The pain drove her wild, her hand moving faster.

Garrus then moaned, both of his hands leaving her sides, smashing into the water, his mouth opened wide, eyes closed tightly. He could feel himself bucking into her tempo, Jane moaning as he did so. She soon added her mouth, her hand still gliding up and down. Garrus yelled out her name, his hand grabbing a fist full of hair. Jane continued on, despite the pain. Garrus arched his back again, feeling himself fill with added adrenalin, his breath picking up speed, heart banging against his chest.

Jane moaned into him, sucking as hard as she could, tongue swiping the tip of his manhood, hand twisting around on his lower shaft.

Garrus could take much more, his hand releasing her head as his mind filled with static, back arching painfully so. "Oh… Spirits!" He came, spilling his warm seed into her mouth and into the soothing bath water.

His body trembling, Jane sat up, face soaking wet. She remained on top of him, smiling devilishly. Garrus's body sank back down into the tub, his breath desperate and ragged. Jane waited for him to recover, her legs gently sitting astride his waist again.

Garrus's eyes slowly opened, seeing an amused Jane Shepard, staring down at him. He rose up just then, pressing his mouth to hers. She caught his tongue in her mouth, sucking his tongue like candy. Garrus's hands went to her mid-section again, gliding up and down her thighs and waist. They made out for a time, and then, just before things got too heated, Jane pulled away, turning around to press her back into him. They both sank in the warm water with Garrus's arms wrapped around her body.

He pressed his lip-plates against her shoulder, the two of them relaxing in silence.

#

After drying off, the water draining in the tub, Jane walked up to the bed first, pulling at the covers. The coating of rose pedals moved with the sheets, sliding in a wave of pink, black, red, and white. Some fell to the carpet while the rest made it further down the bed in a small cluster.

Jane crawled into the bed, body melting into its softness. She let out a small, appreciative sigh, grabbing the pillow, a smile pulling at her lips.

Garrus entered the room shortly after that, stopping at the lip of the bed, watching his lover who was coiled up in the silk sheets. Jane didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep, until her eyes suddenly shot wide open, her body turning slightly to the sight of Garrus on top of her.

"Garrus…?"

He pressed his lips to hers, ripping the sheets away from her body in one quick motion. Jane wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her leg came up, wrapping around his lower half, Garrus's hand gripping the start of her thigh. They moaned into each other's mouth, Garrus grinding on top of her. They did that song and dance for a few minutes, ending with Garrus pulling Jane upright, the sheets nesting just below them in a red bundle.

"Garrus…," Jane hummed, her head falling back to expose her neck to him. "I need you," she unabashedly admitted.

Garrus drew his tongue upward upon her chest, all the way to her neck, his one hand supporting her head, the other aiding his lower half as he positioned his shaft in front of her warm, wet folds.

Jane was still caressing the back of his fringe when he plunged into her, his teeth biting down on her neck at the same time. Jane screamed, body going stiff. Her most intimate part needing time to adjust. Garrus slowly pulled out, his mouth still buried in her neck. He rammed himself back into her causing Jane to scream again, this time releasing her neck. A thin string of blood bridged the gap between his mouth and the small wound at the curve of her neck. It soon broke as Jane lifted her head to meet his gaze. Her lower half started rocking into him. He felt beyond amazing inside of her, and she had to let him know, because two loud screams just weren't enough. She began to moan, her body moving with more determination than before.

Garrus pulled her closer to him, her chest rubbing up against his armored body. The pain only added to her pleasure.

"Garrus… Garrus… Oh my…Uuuuuuh," was all she could manage to get out, Garrus holding her tight. He buried his forehead into her neck enjoying her every move.

Her pace slowly quickened, skin dampening from her perspiration. Garrus's head moved away from her neck, his hand grabbing a chunk of her hair, he then pressed his mouth-plates against her lips. She panted in his mouth, her top half encouraging him onto his back—their tempo getting messed up in the process. Once he was lying flat, she repositioned her opening over his shaft, slipping down on it. Jane let out a moan, Garrus too, her body moving up and down, on top of his. Garrus's talons latched onto her hips, her breasts bouncing, back arching.

"Ooooh, spirits, Jane." Garrus then complimented.

Her movements quickly grew sloppier, beads of sweat running down her body, onto him. Garrus continued to thrust into her, the two of them panting heavily.

Jane felt her end slowly building. "Almost Garrus! Almost!"

He wasn't even listening by this point, grabbing her arm to pull her back down to him. She fell on top of him, her tempo slowing down, now face to face again. Garrus kissed her lips, before pulling out of her. Before she could even respond, he climbed behind her, keeping Jane on all fours as he repositioned himself in front of her heated entranced.

He then grabbed some more of her hair, skewing her harshly, driving another scream from his lover. Garrus thrusted into her, his hips slapping against her ass cheeks. She was at his mercy, her fingers curling within the sheets, tears streaking down her cheeks, loud moans escaping her mouth.

Garrus was groaning with each fluid motion, his lower half picking up speed, heartrate hammering in his chest, his legs growing weak. He felt that familiar tingle, like electricity starting at his finger tips and toes, and slowly wiring their way up his limbs and threw his entire body. He threw his head back, holding his rhythm as if his life depended on it.

Jane was moaning so loud that she couldn't even hear herself think. Her grip on the sheets was so tight that they began to rip as her body slowly slid backward.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah," Garrus roared, exploding into her.

Jane came as well, her body shaking uncontrollably, vaginal walls constricting his manhood as his hot seed filled her. A few seconds later, Garrus pulled out of her, falling back onto the bed.

With both of their bodies drenched in sweat, they just rested for a minute. Garrus was the first one to recover, climbing all the way back into the bed. Jane slowly made her way to the center of the bed, lying next Garrus.

He returned his arms around her soft, warm body, his mouth so close to her neck that his warm breath was bathing her neck.

A few minutes passed by and then Jane spoke. "I could stay like this forever."

It took Garrus a moment to respond, his body going into sleep mode. "So could I," speaking with his eyes closed.

As much as Jane didn't want to move, she forced herself to, Garrus retracting his arms from her body with mild confusion. Shifting to face him, Jane then propped the side of her jaw against her palm, staring at Garrus. He glanced at her, a little worried by the look she was giving him. It was not angry from what he could tell, but it wasn't a happy look either.

Her hand came up to his face, tracing his mandibles with her fingers. "Garrus…," she hesitated, "I'm sorry."

Garrus's eyes opened wider. "For what?"

Her eyes dropped from his patient stare. "For… being an ass."

Garrus reached over, stroking the side of her face.

"We've been fighting a lot and I want you to know that it's not you, it's…," _me_.

Garrus put his finger to her lips. "Ssssh. It's okay; water on the bridge," dropping his finger to her chin.

Jane chuckled.

"What? What's so funny," pressing his mandibles together?

"It's _water under the bridge_ , not on it."

"Oh."

"And, it's not okay," her eyes staring into his. "I was being a bitch and… and I'm sorry."

Garrus moved his mouth-plates closer to her lips. "I'm sorry too."

Their mouths met, kissing passionately. When they pulled apart, Jane wrapped her arm around him, resting her head on his clavicle. "This was the best Valentine's Day yet!"

Garrus's mandibles fluttered, a guttural sound leaving his sub-harmonics just before he spoke. "What's a Valentine's Day?"

"Only the most romantic day of the year!" Jane glanced up at him, her smile replaced by the start of a frown. "Garrus?"

He looked down at her. "Hmm?"

"You didn't know today was Valentine's Day," her pale eyes staring at him accusingly.

"Was I supposed to?"

Eyes softening, she then answered with, "I love you Garrus," giving him a light kiss on the mouth. She soon rested her head back onto his clavicle, eyelids closing. Garrus reclined as well, his grip tightening around his lover. He was still curious about this whole Valentine's thing but he'd ask her to elaborate in the morning.


End file.
